


The Librarians: The Bet

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: But mostly humour, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor, Just a little bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 2x03 (And What Lies Beneath The Stones). That scene where Eve and Jenkins makes the bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: The Bet

**The Bet**  
By Alasse Fefalas

"Feeling proud? Or sad?" Jenkins asked, as they watched Jones and Cassandra go out the Back Door.

Eve was taken aback. "Uh, a little of both."

"I wonder if they would be able to do it," he said matter-of-factly as he switched off the projector.

Eve unfolded her hands and turned to him. "They'll be fine. I'm sure they will be."

Jenkins started placing slides from the projector back into a box. "Ah, but shapeshifters can be tricky to subdue. We have lost Librarians to a few of them before."

Eve sighed and helped Jenkins pack. "Yes, but now we have three Librarians. Three times the genius and only one shapeshifter."

"Also means three times the people it can change into," shrugged Jenkins. "Just because three Librarians went does not mean three will return. One, especially, might not."

"You mean Stone?" Eve raised an eyebrow at him. "He'll come back. I know he will."

Jenkins' hands stilled. "Family..." He paused for a moment, and continued with his gaze focused on the box before him, "family is hard. We all know that. The trickster feeds off lies and we both know Mr Stone has many."

"And you think they might get killed out there?"

"I'm just saying... it's probable."

"I think they'll be fine," she challenged. "No, I KNOW they'll be fine."

Jenkins looked at her, amused. "I just want you to be prepared if not all three return, Colonel."

Eve smirked. "You know what? I bet you fifty bucks all three are coming back."

Jenkins narrowed his eyes at her, eyebrows raised. "Oh ho, a bet? Alright, but if one of them is missing, you are going to regret this, Colonel."

"They won't," Eve sang.

Chuckling, he carried the box back to his table and stowed it underneath. "Right. Now where were we?"

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Very rough work, I know. It kinds feels like I don't know how to write anymore, hah. I just needed to write this scene though! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
